


You're Very Fetching, So Go Fetch

by charlottepriestly, elle_nic



Series: Stop Trying to Make 'Fetch' Happen [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Miranda is a werewolf but not like you'd think, charlottepriestly and i made this with love for yall :'), dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Once a month, for a full day, Miranda is affected by lycanthropy. To her, it's demoralising. To Andy? She's never laughed harder.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Stop Trying to Make 'Fetch' Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761019
Comments: 51
Kudos: 265





	You're Very Fetching, So Go Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> E: it's literally just crack and I, personally, have absolutely zero regrets !!
> 
> C: After 2.5 hours and laughing at goofy looking dogs, this is the final result. I too have zero regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> elle and charlotte xx
> 
> also: here's miranda in all her glory  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/7pLFB2F8C733w6HT9
> 
> and here she is glaring in all her disgruntled moodiness  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/oP3cLWBANr6YAMWH9

Light streamed through the gossamer curtains as Andy rolled over in bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the empty space next to her, she already knew today was _that_ day of the month. Miranda always stayed in bed with Andy until they both had to get up, and it wasn’t a special occasion that called for Miranda’s classic breakfast in bed, so there was only one possible explanation. Andy felt giddy anticipation as she rolled out from under the covers, knowing what was ahead of her.

Wasting no time, Andy grabbed her nightgown on the way out of their bedroom and made her way to the exact spot Miranda always preferred on mornings like this. Andy knew that during sunny weather, there was a patch of sunlight that settled warmly into the hand-tufted carpet of the second floor library. It was the perfect spot to take naps, and Miranda’s favourite place on days like this. Andy headed there, already hearing chuffing snores from the staircase.

Opening the door to the library, she couldn’t fight the way her lips stretched into a grin when she spotted her lover curled up on the rug under the warm sun rays. Her long white fur shone in the morning light, blue eyes closed in slumber, her torso rising and falling in steady, even breaths. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she padded over to where her lover lay. As soon as she neared, however, a dark, wet nose wriggled once, twice, and then blue eyes opened. The moment Miranda saw Andy, her tail started thumping against the floor in excitement and her head rose from its restful place atop her paws.

“Pretty girl?” Andy said, ensuring her tone flicked up at the end. The effect was instant and as adorable as always. Miranda’s canine head tilted to the side, tail still wagging as Andy approached. Andy cooed, laughing as Miranda rolled to her back, ready for tummy rubs. Andy knew Miranda hated that she enjoyed this side of her lover so much, but it was endlessly, _ridiculously_ amusing to watch the elegant, austere editor in chief become a sucker for belly scratches. “You’re my pretty girl, yes you are!”

She purposely ran her short nails over that specific place on Miranda’s abdomen that made her leg swing back and forth with pleasure. Miranda’s mouth opened and her tongue lolled out, a string of drool falling onto the carpet below. Andy snickered in schadenfreude, knowing how annoyed Miranda would be in the morning. Of course, it never stopped her from indulging in her mischief. Miranda’s canine face was just too cute and dopey not to smother her with pats and cuddles.

“Time for breakfast?” Andy asked when her stomach nearly rumbled. An impatient chuff was the only response Miranda was capable of giving in her… less sophisticated form. The quiet, non-verbal communication was peaceful - the lack of witticism and caustic remarks was a welcome reprieve one day of the month. Not that Andy would ever say as much to Miranda, of course. She didn't have a death wish.

“C’mon, you goof,” she said, standing and leading the way to the kitchen, a genial Miranda trotting behind her. 

.oOo.

Folding laundry was not Andy’s ideal passtime, but there was something to be said about doing it sitting on the couch with a huge, fluffy dog flopped down near her feet snoring quietly in her post-breakfast nap. It had only taken a few scratches behind the ear for Miranda to doze off, and she had been out like a light for the past twenty minutes. Andy had almost finished the entirety of Fleetwood Mac’s album _Rumours_ by the time Miranda stirred awake, but she did not move from her comfortable position.

Andy was finally at the end of the laundry pile, only the socks left to do, when she felt Miranda perk up. She looked down, smiling at the droopy, sleepy eyes of her companion, and gave her a scratch behind a floppy ear before continuing the task of pairing off the socks.

“Shit,” she said when a pair of black soccer socks (belonging to either Caroline or Cassidy, of course) fell at Andy’s feet and rolled toward Miranda. She moved to pick them up but was beaten to the punch by a pouncing mass of fur. Miranda sat up dutifully, tail wagging, and lifted her head to give Andy the drool-drenched pair of previously clean socks. “Thank you,” Andy chuckled. 

When Miranda didn’t resume her relaxed position and instead continued to stare at Andy with eager blue eyes, her tail thumping on the ground in a staccato beat of excitement, Andy knew exactly what Miranda wanted.

“Ooh,” she exclaimed. “You wanna play?”

A resigned huff was her answer, Miranda undoubtedly displeased at having to obey her canine instincts despite how undignified she found it all to be. Andy grinned. This was one of her favourite aspects of Miranda’s transformation. She jumped up from the sofa and went in search of the box of toys, Miranda eagerly following her, her nails clacking against the hardwood floor. 

Andy, as usual, let Miranda choose what toy they’d play with. Today it seemed that Miranda wanted her trusty tennis ball, which meant they’d have to venture outside for play time. Their backyard was not the largest, especially for a home that periodically housed an active dog of considerable size, but it certainly made do. Miranda had never complained, anyway.

“Aren’t you fetching,” Andy mused as Miranda patiently waited for her to toss the ball, her head held high. The incongruence between Miranda’s haughtiness and her unrefined physique would never fail to tickle Andy. “Go fetch!”

Miranda, as she only ever did in her canine form, followed the command. Andy tossed the ball to the farthest corner of the yard, watching with unrestrained glee as Miranda zoomed towards it in a blur of fur. The ball bounced off the fence, and Miranda leaped to catch it in the air. Not being the brightest or most coordinated dog, she missed, and the ball bounced off the top of her head. She swirled around, not entirely oblivious to Andy’s laughter, and lunged for the ball once more, managing to sweep it off the ground with her teeth. As dignified as she could after her rather embarrassing display of clumsiness, she ambled back to Andy and dropped the ball at her feet. Andy took a long moment to compose herself enough to reach down and grab it, her laughter becoming even louder at the glare she received from the miffed dog.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said.

She grabbed the slimy ball and threw it, smiling lovingly as Miranda dashed towards it and managed to successfully catch it in the air. Then Andy promply burst into peals of laughter again as she watched Miranda trip over her own paws and fall face-first into the grass.

Miranda looked back, white face lightly stained green, and barked once in reproval at Andy, who was still doubled over. Recovering quickly (and deciding to ignore what had just happened), Miranda raced back, dropped the ball at Andy’s feet, and moved a few feet away, eager for the next throw. Trying to stifle her chuckles, Andy made a show of pulling her arm back and then driving it forward, but decided at the last moment not to release the ball. Miranda shot off anyway before screeching to a halt when she didn’t see the ball land, whining in confusion and looking around for her toy with uplifted ears.

“This is the fool I have decided to spend my life with,” Andy mumbled under her breath as Miranda sniffed the ground for a solid minute before huffing in annoyance and walking back to Andy.

“Where is it, Miranda?” Andy asked, dropping her hand beside her, the tennis ball clearly still in her grasp. Miranda finally spied the toy in her wife’s hand, and barked her fury at Andy’s betrayal. The brunette knew she’d never hear the end of it come morning, but she had to be allowed some devilment while she had the opportunity. 

“Oh come on,” she tried to reason when Miranda growled at her with a mighty glare (which really didn't have her usual effect, coming from the face of a clumsy, kinda-dumb dog). “You’d do the same thing.”

Miranda lifted her snout, turning her face away from Andy in indignation. Luckily for her, Andy knew exactly what to do to get Miranda to drop the attitude. She bounced the ball in place, snatching it from the air on the upward rebound and feeling triumphant when Miranda’s ears gave an interested twitch at the sound. She repeated the action again, and this time Miranda could no longer pretend to be unaffected. She faced Andy earnestly, her tail beginning to wag once more.

“You want it?” Andy said, her voice higher and usual. Miranda’s mouth dropped open in anticipation, her tongue lolling out the side. “Go get it!”

And with that, Miranda was off like a shot, chasing the ball and happily pouncing on it. All the while, Andy watched her with a fond smile.

.oOo.

Fetching was exhausting. Andy gathered as much by the way Miranda melted into the carpet of the top floor den, panting from climbing several flights of stairs and running around the yard fof the better part of an hour. Andy was pretty tired, too, and the warmth of the day combined with the lunch digesting in her stomach made her drowsy. Without anything better to do, she laid down on the couch in the afternoon sun and began to doze.

She was just on her way to being fully asleep when the couch cushion by her hip dipped.

“C’mere,” she mumbled, patting her stomach to encourage Miranda to climb up. She was rather pedantic about not getting her own fur on their furniture, but Andy hardly cared.

Miranda seemed to share Andy’s lack of fastidiousness today, because she didn’t hesitate to crawl up onto Andy’s body, circling awkwardly twice before settling in a comfortable heap atop Andy. She nuzzled her snout under Andy’s chin and heaved a long, relaxed yawn when Andy reached up to run her fingers through the fur at her neck, sparing a few ear scratches here and there.

“My pretty girl.”

With Miranda draped over Andy like the most luxurious blanket, Andy’s last thought before drifting off to sleep was that yes, she could not have chosen anyone better to spend her life with.

.oOo.

“Hmm, good morning, honey. Miranda...? Miranda, are you mad at me? Are you mad because I pretended to throw the--”

“--Yes, I’m mad at you for pretending to throw the ball! What kind of betrayal… I expected better of you, Andréa.”

“Oh, come on, it was funny!”

“It was mean-spirited and targeted! Premeditated!”

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“The sheer audacity. I never thought you would betray my trust in such a ruthless manner. How dare you-- umph! Ah, I suppose-- mmm... I suppose I could be persuaded to forgive you.”

“Yeah?”

“Y-Yes… But no more pranks or next time-- _oh!_ \--next time I’ll use your favourite robe as a chew toy.”

“Do your worst, honey.”


End file.
